


【铁虫】抗拒 10（完）

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019
Kudos: 13





	【铁虫】抗拒 10（完）

托尼醒来的时候是清晨，脖子旁边一颗毛绒绒的小脑袋扫地他有点痒，他扭过头，看见彼得挂着泪痕的小脸，他跪坐在地摊上，上半身安静地趴在他身边，眼下浮着熬夜的一点乌青。他伸出手背轻轻地抚着他脸上眼睛几乎看不出来的小绒毛，他感慨着仅是离开一年多，少年的身量已经渐趋成熟起来。  
“斯塔克先生。”彼得呢喃出声，费力地睁开被隔夜的泪水粘在一起的双眼，微微肿胀的眼皮显得眼睛更圆了，透着一股说不出的无辜，托尼在心里叹气，他怎么舍得怪这样的他。他的遗憾都是自己一手造成的而已。他不说话，只反复摸着男孩的脸，彼得抓住他的手心吻了吻，眼角红红地道：“对不起，我不是故意要气你的，我不知道你生病这样严重。”  
“你没有错，是我的错，我没有保护好你们，我做的决定都是错的，可是我后悔也没有办法改变什么。”  
彼得稳定了一下情绪，他的手摸着他胸前的纽扣，缓缓摊开在心脏的位置，“多久了？带着它在里面生活，是不是很痛？”  
托尼摇摇头，捧过他的脸面对自己，他接近他，试探着找角度吻上去，却被彼得躲开了。  
“你恨我？”托尼张大眼睛盯着他。  
“不......”彼得低头想了一会儿，“我怕你再丢下我。”  
“kid，再给我个机会，我死都带着你。”托尼抓着他蓬松软软的发丝，摸到男孩厕颈感受大动脉里血流的跳动，他控制不住抓住他的下巴，彼得顺从地用双唇扣紧他的双唇，两个人像久旱逢甘露的饥渴一般发狂地吻着，唾液从嘴角流下来也顾不得，彼得呜咽着感觉自己渐渐不能呼吸，却不想停下来，他思念他的气味，思念他舌头勾着自己上颚的触感，他不得不承认，他被他紧紧抓在手里，无论情感还是身体。  
然而当托尼进一步想解他的衣服时，彼得却急忙推开了他，他喘着气按住他的手，“你要好好休息，准备手术。”  
“认真的？现在这种样子你让我休息？”他指了指下半身，等着彼得有所表示，男孩无奈地掀开被子摸到他睡裤的边缘伸进手去......好久之后，彼得忍不住抱怨：“你也太久了吧！”他脸上泛着粉色，难为情地看了他一眼，然后掀开被子钻了进去。  
“乖孩子！”托尼极为满意地摸着他的后背，感觉自己的下体被男孩柔软的嘴唇包裹，渐渐陷入一个温暖潮湿的所在，绷紧了好久好久的神经在这一刻终于松弛下来，他如坠天堂，低沉地呼吸着，双手忍不住从他背后滑下来落到男孩挺翘饱满的臀部，用力揉捏起来，他感到男孩明显僵硬了一下，下体被含得更紧了，正当他得寸进尺地想要在做点啥的时候，哈皮不打招呼地闯了进来，“我们找到了他们山里的本部。”他焦急的声音在看到里面的人时尴尬地停了下来。托尼感觉下肢一阵紧张交代了出来。  
“很抱歉，我下次一定敲门。”  
彼得在哈皮完全离开之后，才慢慢把通红的脸蛋露了出来，他的嘴角挂着白色透明的液体，可爱的脸蛋透着纯真的色情，托尼当即要求再来一次，被无情的拒绝了。  
一阵规整以后，哈皮将围攻敌人的计划图拿了过来，说了一下想法，“这是我们初步的计划。”  
托尼有些疲惫地揉着额头，“等手术后我亲自去。”  
彼得在一旁看着图纸，忍不住插嘴道：“以这个武器的射程，仅从这几个角度发射，恐怕炸不掉他们基地的主体。”  
“.......”哈皮摊了摊手，“那你觉得应该怎么办？”  
“好了我们下次再谈。”托尼不动声色地抱住男孩的肩膀，靠在他身上休息了，哈皮知趣地离开了。  
彼得被他的胡子弄的有些发痒，两个人断断续续地吻着，托尼摸到他平坦紧实的腹部，突然痛苦地闭了闭眼，被他突然顿住的动作惹得哭了出来，他哽咽着谈起失去宝宝的经过，一边咬着他的手臂一边无措地抱着他，长时间压抑的情绪终于在这时候有了发泄的通道。  
“斯塔克先生，对不起，我不想的，是我没保护好ta，我不是故意的。”  
托尼点点头，抱着他用力安慰，双眼却忍不住也潮湿起来，失去了第二个宝宝，成了他们终身的遗憾。

托尼的手术定在三天后，彼得全程陪在他的身边，他拿着勺子喂他吃饭，常常吃着吃着就变成嘴对嘴喂食滚到一起去，佩珀带着潘妮来认亲，彼得抱着她又哭又笑，然而没过多久佩珀就以他们会教坏小孩子为由带走了他们可爱的小女儿。彼得回忆着她柔软的小手，香喷喷的圆脸蛋，对手术的担心都放下了不少。  
“托尼，你一定要没事。”男孩握着他的手，咬着他的指尖，“我爱你！”  
托尼摸着他的脸，“我也爱你。”  
彼得被特许消毒后进入手术间，漫长的手术时间，他一直抓着他的手，专注地吻着他苍白的嘴唇，不忍心往手术布后面看一眼。  
弹片幸运地成功取了出来，接下来是养伤和恢复期，托尼格外有动力地每天在医生的指导下进行复健和锻炼，他从未比此刻更珍惜一个健康的身体。  
彼得在某天送他到复健室之后，找到了哈皮。  
“让我去。”  
“你疯了，托尼不会答应的。”  
“不需要让他知道，别忘了你们的计划武器还是我改的，我要亲手抓到伤害托尼的那个人。”  
哈皮无奈地妥协了，“你一定要第一时间确保自己的安全。”  
“我会的，我还要看看他们关他的地方......”  
彼得打通了复健医生，当天便跟着哈皮乘飞机去了敌人的基地，哈皮开始对他刮目相看，彼得对武器的改装和技术操作上非常有一套，而且勇敢起来不像个孩子，他看着他拿枪指着那个体魄野蛮的首领，对方用他们听不懂的语言骂骂咧咧地说着什么。  
“我要向你心脏的地方开一枪。”男孩将子弹上膛，哈皮想要阻止，却被一声枪响震地耳膜嗡嗡作响，他不可思议地望着他问道：“第一次？”  
彼得点了点头，第一次开枪。

两个月后，托尼的伤已经完全恢复了，身体也在持续的锻炼下强壮了不少甚至比过去还要好，彼得正常去学校上学了，再次见到哈利的尴尬也很快破解了。“还是朋友？”哈利在储物间问他，“当然。”他们又和过去一样了。  
上课上到一半的时候，手机忽然嗡嗡作响，他背过老师，偷偷地接了视频邀请，“今天还有几节课啊？什么时候回来？”托尼不耐烦的声音传了过来。  
“下午还有一节。”  
“我都说了不要去什么学校了，在家请家教就好。”  
“我不要，我还要跟朋友们一起呢？”  
“那我和潘妮呢？”托尼拿出杀手锏，“papa。”小潘妮用两只小手捧着手机，将脸蛋完全贴在屏幕上，长长的睫毛扑在画面上，别的什么也看不清了。  
“......下午我逃掉好了。”彼得叹气。  
“乖孩子。”  
“......”  
托尼望着熄灭的屏幕发了会儿呆，他将潘妮交给保姆照看，他打开梅发过来的手术同意书，反复地看着彼得帕克的签名，几乎将每个笔画的弧度都印在了脑海里。彼得去做了性别矫正，所以这些天来，他们只是亲亲抱抱，偶尔男孩愿意为他口交，却一直不同意他做到底。他摩挲着帕克的名字，感觉胸膛的伤口又裂开一般，但这是不可能的，伤口已经完全长好了。那么他的伤口呢？切掉自己的一半器官，该有多疼？  
他听到门口开门的声音响起，一个轻快的脚步靠近过来，赶忙收起手机，装作不经意地笑了两下，彼得摘掉耳机，冲进他怀里，闻着他身上好闻的味道，拿牙齿轻啃着他的下巴，托尼顺式去咬男孩的脖子，“你的胡子好扎人。”彼得笑着躲开了，他跪在托尼坐的沙发两边，额头顶着他的额头，手指搓着男人眉心的皱纹，“你怎么了？皱纹都深了。”  
“没事，”托尼抱紧男孩的细腰，低声说着：“太想你了。”  
“一上午而已。”彼得轻吻着他的后颈，愉快地笑着，“潘妮呢？”  
正说着，小家伙就从楼上特制的儿童滑梯上滑了下来，彼得赶忙放开他去接小女儿。三个人在偌大的别墅里捉迷藏，轮到彼得蒙上眼睛，他一边念着潘妮的名字一边试探着朝几个门里摸索去，不一会儿便摸到了托尼站在的门边，彼得蹲下身扑到他腿上，嘴上喊着“潘妮！”却发现身高不对，“斯塔克先生？”他笑着站起身，却被一把拉到卧室门的里面，还没等他反应过来便听到门锁上的声音。楼梯上的潘妮睁着鹿儿似的大眼睛，不明白地歪着头咬着手指，被保姆哄着上了楼。  
“托尼？”彼得有些紧张的想要摘掉蒙住眼睛的布条，却被一个凶猛热烈的吻吻住了，他喊着托尼的名字，不知道对方是怎么了，他的舌头被吮的发酸发麻，嘴唇都要肿痛起来，他感到对方有些颤抖。  
“到底怎么了？斯塔克先生？”  
“手术很痛吧？”托尼让男孩坐在自己身上，双手顺着他的腹沟滑动下来，停留在小腹处。  
彼得顿住了，试探着去握他的手，有些冰的大手刺激着他，“嗯......你不喜欢这样吧，我以后不能再有宝宝了。”  
“你在说什么？”托尼似乎有些生气，他摘掉男孩蒙住眼睛的布条，吻着他的手，“无论你变成什么样都是我的kid，只要你开心，做什么人都可以。”  
彼得握住他的手移动到自己的私处，叫出平时亲热时候的蜜语，“摸摸我，daddy。”他感觉那双冰凉的手潜入到了内裤边缘，托尼有些惊讶地摸着他饱满的阴唇，手指拨弄着玲珑的阴珠。  
“啊.......哈啊......我后悔了.......啊——从手术台上跑出来了。”对方的手指毫不客气地插进了他的阴道里，托尼有点生气地用力翻搅着男孩的私处，淫液咕叽黏腻的声音一阵阵响着。  
“那为什么不让我碰？”  
“你说......你说的话。”彼得介意地望着他，托尼立刻想起了两人吵架的始末，“那是我说的最后悔的话之一。”  
“骗人，哈皮说你总是后悔。”  
“对你，我从不后悔。”他深棕色的眼眸描绘着男孩的轮廓，彼得情欲迷蒙的脸庞可爱动人，双眼清澈乖顺像不足月的小狗一样惹人可怜。  
因为太久没有做过，插进去的时候，彼得痛叫了一声，狭窄的腔壁紧紧包裹着男人的性器，托尼舒服地叹息出声，男孩没过多久就在对方有节奏的律动下沉沦了，双手忍不住拉开自己未脱下的卫衣，摩挲着自己的乳尖。托尼拉开他的手，换做自己的手指去玩弄小樱桃，下身越来越快地插进抽出，看着男孩凌乱不堪地摇着头破碎叫着，巨大的满足感几乎超过了身体的快感，感觉到男孩的阴道痉挛了一下，他突然停下动作，就着插入的动作抱着躺在床上的他坐了起来，彼得不满地贴着他赤裸的上半身磨蹭，托尼哄着他伸高手臂脱掉了卫衣，抱着他劲窄的腰肢接吻，上下纠缠的水声响成一片，他手按开床头的储物室拿了个东西出来。  
彼得看着他手里不小的一根，害怕地摇头，“我不要。”  
“宝贝，别怕，是按照我的样子亲手做的，真人皮肤的触感。”托尼抬高他的小屁股，将假茎的头部塞了一点进去，彼得伸手去推他，骂他变态，随即被一阵剧烈的震颤惊得抱紧了他的脖子，托尼顶住他后面的腺体，打开开关，男孩立刻像水一样软在他怀里，不停地呻吟着，过于强烈的刺激让他的后穴都渗出了许多液体，前面可爱的器官直挺挺地蹭着他的腹部。  
“托尼。”彼得喊着他的名字，可怜兮兮地蹭着他，托尼却趁机将后面的东西全塞了进去，智能的伸缩抖动着，他自己也在前面抽动了起来，前后同时被操让男孩一阵阵失控地高潮，潮吹出来的液体令他们的结合处越类越滑腻，彼得感觉下体要被两个柱体撑破一般，性器顶着自己的子宫壁，仿佛内脏都被男人高强度的抽插捣烂，“托尼，不要了啊——daddy，求你，要坏掉了。”  
“乖，再等等，daddy射给你。”托尼堵住男孩哭泣求饶的小嘴，又这样欺负了他好久才将精液尽数射进了他小小的子宫。  
男人让他坐在自己身上动了好久，又从背后压住他，将假茎插进了前面，自己从后面插了进去，男孩崩溃地摇着头，双手却被擒住按在两边，托尼咬着他肩上黑色的手写纹身，眼膜充血，更加用力地占有着他的身体，后来彼得分不清他在前面后面，只知道自己一直在被高潮淹没......

托尼做了一个梦，自己到了一个纯白色的宫殿里，排成一队队的长着翅膀的粉团子一般的婴儿一边睡着一边咯咯笑着，忽然一双肉乎乎牛奶馒头一般的小手拉住他的小拇指，“你怎么才来接我啊，上次那个人把我弄丢了，我也把他弄丢了，我们去找他好不好？”  
托尼不知道为什么很想流泪，他被那双迷你小手攥着，却看不见他的小脸，“上次你为什么没来啊？你也把他弄丢了吗？”  
他想回答是，却脸颊一热从梦里醒了过来。托尼看向彼得，怀里累坏了的男孩不知道做了什么梦，眼角滚出两滴泪。  
他低下头，唇角包住他的眼角，将泪滴吮掉了。  
（完）


End file.
